Dangerous Spice
by ilikethatsmile
Summary: AU. Tenten. She was the only one he knew who could snarl and smile at the same time. A story about Tenten because there aren't enough.


Hi there. So I started this story without thinking too much. Consequently, it didn't turn out very well. I don't want this story to suck. For any possible readers and for my egoistic and self-centered mind. So I am starting over. I will be keeping the beginning because the beginning was the inspiration of this story for me. Wish me luck and hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You fool. You think you could have just cuddled with another girl behind my back and got away with it? I thought you actually knew who I was. I thought you 'knew my soul' as you said last week when we fucking had sex." A low voice said. It was the voice of a girl.

"T-Tenten. Calm down. Let's think rationally." A nervous male voice responded.

"Now, now, Kiba-kun. You know me best. Do you think I will calm down? Do you think I want to calm down?" The low husky voice purred. The voice radiated violence and silk. Kiba wasn't stupid. He knew the 'let's calm down' tactic was useless to her. So he chose the second option: apologizing.

"You know I love you Tenten. That girl was just a one time thing. I missed you and I did something I never should have done. I am sorry. Please give me another chance," he begged. Kiba couldn't lose Tenten now, just when she was out of her tough shell and actually admitted loving him!

'_Shit shit shit shiiiiiiit_,' Kiba thought. If that stupid prostitute bitch hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. If that stupid Tayuya bitch didn't seduce him, he wouldn't be here right now begging. Kiba also knew deep down this shit was his fault. He could have blamed his actions on the whiskey, but he knew he did not drink enough to make him lose control. He knew deep in his gut it would not have mattered either way because he knew Tenten. But most importantly, he was familiar his own mind enough to know that he was going to try to fix this. He didn't want to lose Tenten.

"I was drunk Tenten. I wasn't myself. I regretted it the second I realized what happened. Please Panda, forgive me." His final tactic: using the nickname he gave her. He knew she had a soft spot for that name. After all, their relationship started with the word panda. Tenten, the other person in the room, visibly faltered. Kiba noticed right away and felt hope.

"Let me make up to you, I will do anything you ask me. Anything! I don't want to lose you now, Tenten. Please, I am sorry." Kiba's voice wavered in the end. Not even Kiba himself knew if the catch in his voice was intentional. He could hear Tenten sigh.

"Panda, please forgive me. I will always regret what I did..." Kiba stepped closer to Tenten.

"Just give me another chance.." he reached out for Tenten.

"You know you love me too Panda. And I love you." Kiba's desperate eyes searched for a sign in Tenten's eyes. Her eyes always reminded him of warm chocolate, but now they seemed to be iced soil, frozen beyond the hope of forgiveness. Nonetheless, Kiba clung to his chance, seeing the crack in her defense. He tentatively reached out to her, and when she let him touch her, he hugged her with force. And when she also let him, his body literally buckled with relief. He had cheated on Tenten, and she had forgiven him.

Tenten smiled. Kiba was always rash in his thoughts, and consequently, in his actions. She causally twisted his wrist. They both heard the unnatural snap of his wrist.

"Wha-?" Was the only thing he was able to say before he gasped in pain. His eyes widened as he took in the unnatural angle of his wrist. He let out an harsh cry.

"Damn, I was hoping you would scream. Well, I suppose we got all night, Kiba-kun." Tenten's eyes were shadowed and she was a step away from Kiba.

He moaned and keeled, cradling his hand.

"Don't ever touch me like that ever again with your filthy hands."

Tenten's long legs showed through her jean shorts. She walked a few steps closer, her pointy shoes right in front of the kneeling Kiba. He was still moaning, looking like he was about to cry or explode.

Tenten sneered, "Man up Kiba-kun."

And she proceeded to kick his stomach hard with her new Gucci stilettos, making him cry out in pain and crash into the floor. Her stance screamed out dangerous, with her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes looking down at her once boyfriend with steely eyes. She decided to wait this time for a response. She understood, instinctively, that this would be the moment which ultimately decided their relationship. This would be the second chance which she would never give.

"U-Ugh." Kiba got into an awkward sitting position and glared up at Tenten. She looked like a statue, towering over him like that. It did not make him feel safe, but he ignored it with his wild rush of fury.

"Is this how you love someone you bitch! I apologized! Can you not forgive someone once in your life!" Kiba's face was red with both anger and agony. His eyes were wild.

Tenten smirked darkly in response. She could work with anger.

She kneeled and looked at Kiba in the eye. "Well you know what they say..love hurts," she venomously said. "And you should know me better than that." She was the only one he knew who could snarl and smile at the same time. The brown haired man, through his haze of pain, felt Tenten's intent. She was dangerous. It was ironic that her darker side was one of the main reasons why approached her. She smelled of spice that made everything more worthwhile. Exciting. Lasting.

And now, at the end of their relationship, at the moment when their bond broke with a violent explosion, he once again felt her spice. But this time, he was paying the consequences.

"Hey don't ignore me, mutt." Her expression soured as she gave another bruising kick. Kiba choked on his own saliva as he felt his rib break.

As the excruciating pain set in, Kiba's fury ebbed away like a water being drained out of a tub. "S-Stop," he cried out. Her eyes narrowed. Another kick. And another and another. '_How dare you to beg in front of me?'_

"Tell me why" she demanded. When he didn't answer she grabbed his collar with both hands and made him rise up. She shoved him into the wall with a loud thud. "I am waiting."

Kiba's mouth opened but nothing came out. What could come out when there was no excuse to use and when the truth was horrible? He gave out a harsh breath. There was only one thing he could say.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten froze and her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to give up just like that. She expected him to fight back, sputtering nonsense excuses. Kiba was a fighter. She was planning to beat all the excuses out of him until there was nothing but the dark truth. She could feel herself go blank for a while and there was a new emotion now. Unadulterated anger. Hot hot anger. Her malicious demeanor exploded into pieces.

"You-you..how dare you.." she seethed and clenched her fists tightly. '_Why? Why? WHY?'_

And she raised her leg and kneed Kiba's gut. Hard.

She raised her fist and smacked him across the temple.

"U-ugh!" There was pain everywhere. There was guilt. Sadness. Anger. Helplessness. Fear.

"Fight back dammit! You coward!" She didn't realize she was close to screaming and her eyes were blurry. From the anger? Or from the unshed tears? She didn't care. She didn't stop until her rage ran out.

* * *

To be continued..

Please review, and always, thank you for reading!


End file.
